


Untitled Goose Vid

by eruthros, thingswithwings



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Flouting the Law, Gen, Horrible Goose, Pranks, Property Is Theft, Running Away, Therefore Goose Will Steal, causing havoc, honking, stealing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: HAVOC
Comments: 64
Kudos: 283
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Untitled Goose Vid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/glrtsgozkkjfnqt/Untitled_Goose_Game_-_Untitled_Goose_Vid_by_eruthros_and_thingswithwings.mov.zip/file) (110mb, .mov)

Song by Joan Jett. [Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joanjettandtheblackhearts/badreputation.html) (vid uses verses 1, 3, and 5).


End file.
